Consequences of Stupidity
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Vaerin7 : la vérité sur sa mort accidentelle pendant son Hollowfication conduit Ichigo à déprimer depuis qu'il vit au Seireitei, ce que ses amis ne peuvent plus supporter. Une soirée trop arrosée, une romance inattendue?


Avertissement : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et cette fiction, écrite à l'origine en anglais, à Vaerin7.

**J'ai lu plusieurs fictions de ****Vaerin7 : j'aime beaucoup ses histoires. Celle-ci est la première dont je publie la traduction.**

Titre: "Consequences of Stupidity"

Auteur: Vaerin7

Couple: Byakuya x Ichigo

Déroulement: après la guerre

Attention : yaoi

**.…/….**

Tout commence de manière stupide par une simple nuit trop arrosée, comme c'est souvent le cas. Ichigo Kurosaki a dix-huit ans et vient d'apprendre qu'il vit dans un gigai et non dans son corps humain. Urahara a laissé échapper par accident son secret, quand il a fait remarquer à quel point le gigai d'Ichigo était son chef d'œuvre de tous les temps. Il a alors dû expliquer que le processus d'hollowfication avait en gros tué l'adolescent et qu'il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il a omis de lui dire la vérité et lui a conçu un gigai spécial. L'énergie spirituelle de l'adolescent est si vaste et son âme tellement puissante, qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs tentatives pour construire un contenant assez solide pour y faire face. Ainsi, le lendemain, Ichigo décide de laisser derrière lui sa vie de mortel et, à la place, accepte le poste de capitaine de la troisième division du Seireitei. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que l'adolescent se morfond terriblement à ce sujet, et ses amis sont fatigués de son comportement. Ikkaku est enfin parvenu à convaincre les autres que tout ce dont il a besoin est une bonne cuite. Des plans sont donc élaborés pour ramener le feu indomptable dans les yeux d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo fait une sieste chez lui, un endroit qu'il commence à peine à considérer comme tel, quand il est réveillé par un coup frappé à la porte. Avec un gémissement irrité dans son oreiller, il roule hors du lit et frotte ses yeux ensommeillés en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Il est choqué quand trois paires de mains se tendent à l'intérieur et le tirent pour le sortir de la maison, une paire le jetant sur une épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Il est kidnappé par Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji et Rangiku. L'horloge sonne sept heures, le bar est en vue, et le plan pour égayer Ichigo - ou le rendre assez ivre pour ne pas avoir les idées claires - commence.

Byakuya traine tranquillement dans les rues après être resté tard pour finir la paperasse de Renji ainsi que la sienne. Il tuera Renji plus tard, mais maintenant il est fatigué et veut rentrer à la maison. Il tourne à un coin et s'arrête brusquement, inclinant la tête avec curiosité alors qu'il voit la tête de l'orangé en face de lui. Juste en bas de la rue, Ichigo fait quelques pas en titubant avant de s'affaisser contre le mur. Byakuya, connaissant le tempérament du garçon, pense qu'il est blessé et se demande s'il ne devrait pas l'aider. La seule raison pour laquelle il se doit de l'aider, c'est que maintenant il est un collègue capitaine... et il sait que Renji a parlé de plans pour kidnapper l'adolescent. Si son lieutenant est derrière tout ça, ce sera partiellement sa faute de le laisser s'en aller alors qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter pour l'écouter. Il soupire lamentablement, s'approchant sans faire de bruit. Quand il est assez proche, il entend Ichigo marmonner pour lui-même et note mentalement pour sonner les cloches de Renji plus tard.

« Où diable est passée ma rue? » dit Ichigo ivre. « Je sais que c'est par ici ... faut qu'ils indiquent les rues par ici, toutes ces foutues routes se ressemblent. »

Il s'avance encore, mais ses jambes l'abandonnent. En un éclair, Byakuya est à ses côtés et enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour l'immobiliser. L'adolescent se calme un moment avant de réaliser que quelqu'un s'accroche à lui.

«... Byakuya? Que fais-tu si tard? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question », déclare l'homme d'une voix de baryton basse qui envoie des frissons à Ichigo.

« On m'a enlevé pour m'emmener à une fête », dit-il avec un air menaçant. « Nous sommes allés dans un bar et ... eh bien ... j'ai trop bu. »

« Tu m'en diras tant, » remarque le noble avec sarcasme.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute! » couine Ichigo en se penchant sur le côté de Byakuya. « C'est Rangiku! Je n'ai même pas commandé d'alcool! J'ai pris du jus de fruits et ils l'ont trafiqué! »

« Ils? », demande Byakuya bien qu'il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment.

Il comprend qu'aussi longtemps qu'Ichigo continue de parler alors il ne s'évanouira pas et cela lui épargnera quelques efforts. Cependant, s'il ne s'évanouit pas, il est fortement tenté de simplement le laisser dans la rue.

« Ouais, ils », Ichigo fronce les sourcils, comme s'il devait déjà le savoir. « Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku, et Renji! »

« ... Bien sûr », marmonne-t-il quand il arrive à la porte d'Ichigo. « Où est ta clé? »

Byakuya sait seulement où est sa maison, parce qu'il a dû venir chercher Rukia une fois. , elle était prise dans une dispute entre Renji et Ichigo, ce qui avait conduit à une bagarre tous azimuts ... et à sa victoire sur les deux hommes, bien qu'elle fût alors sévèrement amochée et épuisée. Il ne le dira jamais, mais il est sacrément fier de sa petite sœur.

« Ça reste fermé à clé », il hausse les épaules. « Ça n'a aucun sens de verrouiller alors que seules quelques personnes viennent me déranger. »

Le noble aux cheveux noirs soupire, ouvrant la porte et aidant le shinigami à moitié endormi à entrer dans l'appartement. Il laisse la porte ouverte car il n'a pas l'intention de rester, et Ichigo essaye de s'écarter de lui. Il resserre son emprise sur lui et l'emmène dans la chambre, le couchant doucement sur le lit.

« Byakuya », murmure Ichigo. « Veux-tu rester s'il te plaît? »

« Pardon? », lui demande-t-il surpris.

« Reste avec moi ... s'il te plaît. »

Il s'apprête à se retourner et sortir, mais le regard dans les yeux d'Ichigo l'arrête. Jamais auparavant il n'a vu le féroce et indomptable shinigami aussi vulnérable et brisé. Normalement, il devrait simplement l'ignorer ... mais Ichigo a tant fait pour eux, il ne devrait pas avoir à ressembler à ça. Il marche vers la porte d'entrée pour la fermer, revient vers la chambre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Ichigo le surprend une fois de plus quand il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Byakuya et enfouit son visage dans l'estomac de l'homme plus âgé, faisant couler toutes les larmes frustrées et tristes qu'il retient. Byakuya soupire, passant la main dans les mèches soyeuses orange jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleurer.

« Ça va mieux? », demande-t-il sur ce ton qui fait fondre Ichigo.

« Je protège beaucoup de personnes », Ichigo soupire. « Oui. Je protège tant de gens, je risque tant pour eux ...»

« Mais? »

« ... Qui me protège? », demande Ichigo confus. « J'ai dix-huit ans du point de vue mortel, mais je suis seul. J'ai pris beaucoup de risques pour tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais été assez égoïste pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Ici comme ailleurs. »

« Tu te sens vraiment aussi seul? » demande Byakuya avec surprise.

« Mm-hmm », soupire Ichigo. « Je voudrais te ressembler. »

La remarque fait sursauter le noble aux cheveux de jais et élargir ses yeux gris un moment, avant d'écouter les arguments d'Ichigo.

« Tu es tout seul et ça ne semble pas t'affecter », dit-il. « Tu es tellement ... parfait. Je voudrais être comme ça. »

« Non, tu ne le veux pas », dit tranquillement Byakuya. « Je suis juste autant affecté que les autres, je sais seulement mieux le cacher. »

« ... tu t'allonges avec moi? » Byakuya convient qu'il n'est même pas question d'y songer, et Ichigo se recroqueville plus près pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Bien que, voir ce côté du shinigami habituellement agressif le rende mal à l'aise (car c'est quelque chose que personne ne devrait voir). Il est également très flatté d'être le seul à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi. Il est toujours en train d'y penser quand il sent quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il se rend compte que ce sont les lèvres d'Ichigo. Le baiser chaste est à la fois nécessaire et voulu. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange devient plus pressant car il devient plus affamé. Byakuya lui permet, tout en sachant qu'il va probablement s'en aller avant que quoique ce soit ne se passe.

« S'il te plaît », marmonne Ichigo. « S'il te plaît, Byakuya ... »

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal », remarque Byakuya.

« J'ai besoin de me sentir rassuré », chuchote Ichigo.

« Non, tu as besoin de dormir », insiste Byakuya. « Tu te sentiras mieux dans la matinée. »

« Je t'aime bien, Byakuya », Ichigo sourit en s'endormant. « Je crois que ce sont tes yeux que j'aime le plus ... ils sont si hypnotiques, ils ne font que plonger en moi. »

« Allez, dors Ichigo », dit doucement Byakuya.

«... Je t'aime ... vraiment », murmure Ichigo comme il s'endort.

A ces mots, le cœur de Byakuya rate un battement. Ses yeux gris métal contemplent l'homme aux cheveux orange en état de choc. Il se targue d'être intelligent, d'être tactique, et de ne jamais être surpris ... mais honnêtement, il ne peut qu'admettre qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir. Tandis qu'il écoute la respiration du jeune shinigami, sa main passant inconsciemment dans les mèches rebelles, Byakuya se rend compte qu'il se sent désormais plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis fort longtemps.

…**./….**

Ichigo se réveille au petit matin, s'étire et s'assoit dans un bâillement. Son esprit est flou, sa tête est en train de le tuer, et il peut encore sentir l'alcool dans son haleine. Il essaie de se rappeler comment il a atteint sa maison, mais ne me souvient pas bien, après ce troisième jus... qui contenait apparemment de l'alcool à 90 degrés, merci à ses amis. Le matelas bouge à côté de lui et son corps se crispe. Ses yeux regardent en coin le corps à côté de lui. Son cœur est arrivé dans sa gorge quand il voit Byakuya s'agiter, et ouvrir ses orbes gris pour regarder durement le plus jeune shinigami.

« Oh ... mon ... dieu », halète Ichigo.

« Avant que tu ne supposes quoique ce soit », soupire Byakuya, « je t'ai ramené chez toi la nuit dernière et je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans un bon état d'esprit, sans vouloir te vexer. »

« ... Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait la nuit dernière? », demande Ichigo.

« Par où dois-je commencer », ironise Byakuya. « Oh, que dire si ce n'est que je t'ai trouvé errant dans les rues parce que tu t'étais perdu en rentrant chez toi. »

« ... t'es sérieux? », dit Ichigo. « Eh bien ... je suppose que c'est normal. Je me perds quand je suis sobre.»

Byakuya se lève et s'étire, en regardant discrètement Ichigo et affiche presque un petit sourire en voyant ses yeux parcourir son corps. Du moins, il peut dire qu'Ichigo dit la vérité même lorsqu'il est ivre ... peut-être encore plus. Ichigo est calme maintenant, il se lève pour aller prendre une douche et laisse Byakuya faire ce qu'il veut. Il est plus que probable qu'il va être en retard au travail, mais il n'a pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, car il a tout fait hier.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux », murmure Ichigo. « Merci de m'avoir ramené à la maison. »

« ... Comment va ta gueule de bois? », demande Byakuya avec humour quand Ichigo s'empoigne douloureusement la tête.

« Oh, tais-toi », grogne-t-il.

Byakuya attend qu'Ichigo ferme la porte de la salle de bain, glousse doucement pour lui-même tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Cependant, avant de partir, il fouille dans les placards d'Ichigo et dans le réfrigérateur pour y trouver un remède que Yoruichi lui a appris ... elle aimait boire de l'alcool quand elle l'entrainait, donc elle s'était assurée qu'il connaisse le remède contre la gueule de bois quand elle était dans un état tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même ... ce qui arrivait souvent.

Ichigo sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette suspendue dangereusement bas sur ses hanches étroites, supposant que le plus vieux est déjà parti. Après s'être habillé et passé une main dans ses mèches rebelles, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour voir un verre avec un liquide douteux et une note. Il ramasse la note, et lit « Bois, ça va t'aider ». Après un moment à réfléchir pour décider que Byakuya n'est pas du genre à jouer des tours, il engloutit le vil liquide en une gorgée. Ça lui prend un moment, juste assez pour rincer sa bouche avec un rince-bouche et se débarrasser du goût désagréable, mais sa gueule de bois a complètement disparu et il se sent revigoré.

**.…/….**

Byakuya est distrait, les pensées de la nuit dernière semant dans sa tête doutes et confusion. Il devrait analyser les fichiers apportés de l'académie, ou former son équipe avec Renji ... mais il ne peut simplement pas se concentrer. Pour prouver ce point, ça fait quinze minutes qu'il a les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'il est en train de traiter.

« Bonjour, capitaine », dit Renji en frappant à la porte. « Cela vous dérange si j'entre? »

« Pas du tout », fait remarquer Byakuya.

«... Est-ce que quelque chose tourne mal? Habituellement, vous ne prenez pas tout ce temps pour regarder un fichier de l'académie. »

« J'ai l'esprit préoccupé aujourd'hui », il soupire.

Renji se lève, ferme la porte, et revient vers le siège en face du bureau de Byakuya. Ses yeux sont durs et attendent quelque chose, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans un acte de défi. Byakuya connait ce regard, c'est celui qui dit que Renji est prêt à s'asseoir là tous les jours s'il le faut jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne les réponses qu'il cherche.

« La confidentialité va sans dire », déclare Renji. « J'ai beaucoup plus peur de votre Zanpakuto que de la colère de Rukia. Maintenant ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Quoi que ce soit, ce doit être énorme pour vous distraire autant, donc quoi que ce soit, il faut que cela sorte de votre poitrine avant de vous blesser ou de vous tuer dans la bataille. Fin de l'histoire. »

«... Je déteste quand tu as raison », grogne Byakuya. « Tu ne le diras à personne? »

« Pas à une âme. Dès que j'aurai quitté cette pièce, ça ne se sera jamais passé. »

« ... Penses-tu que j'ai pleuré ma femme assez longtemps? », demande-t-il soudainement.

« Je pense que vous avez pleuré un peu trop longtemps », murmure Renji. « Je pense que le fait de vous refuser le bonheur à cause de sa mort, alors qu'elle voudrait que vous soyez heureux, c'est déshonorer sa mémoire. »

« Tu crois vraiment? », demande Byakuya.

« Oui je le crois. Pourquoi? Vous pensez à sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé Kurosaki errant dans les rues la nuit dernière », dit-il. « Il était complètement ivre et je suis choqué qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui. »

« Nous avons fait une fête pour lui remonter le moral », sourit Renji. « C'est un poids léger! A-t-il faire quelque chose de stupide? »

« Il est tombé en rade », soupire Byakuya. « Il avait juste besoin de se libérer d'un poids. Dis-moi, l'avez-vous déjà fait boire avant? »

« Plein de fois, pourquoi? »

« A-t-il l'habitude ... d'embrasser les gens? » demande Byakuya hésitant.

«... Il vous embrassé? » dit Renji en état de choc. « C'est une première. Habituellement, il est enclin à la violence si vous l'agacez. »

« Il m'a également dit qu'il m'aimait », murmure Byakuya. « D'où mon problème actuel. »

« J'ai toujours su qu'il avait le béguin pour vous! », s'exclame Renji. « Je le surprends souvent à vous regarder, ou à parler de vous. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte. »

« Alors, que dois-je faire avec lui? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de voir, capitaine », fait Renji en haussant les épaules. « Si j'étais vous, je tenterais vraiment une relation avec lui. Il est beau, dangereux, puissant, fidèle, et la chose la plus indomptable dans n'importe quel monde. Je dirais que si quelqu'un arrivait à l'attraper, ce serait sérieusement un motif pour avoir le droit de se vanter. »

« ... Je suppose que oui », murmure Byakuya.

« J'espère que ça marchera, capitaine », sourit Renji. « Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, mais si vous voulez Ichigo, il va falloir vous ouvrir un peu à lui ... il ne supporte pas votre attitude stoïque, parce que ça lui fait penser que vous vous considérez au-dessus de lui. Il se pourrait qu'il vous frappe avant de vous embrasser quand il est sobre. »

Renji se lève alors et sort du bureau. Byakuya soupire, mais il est surpris que la conversation avec son lieutenant l'ait réellement aidé. Il revient aux fichiers, à la recherche de toutes les recrues valables avec une concentration beaucoup plus importante que celle qu'il avait précédemment.

**…./….**

Ichigo ne sais pas pourquoi il est capitaine, alors qu'il ne fait vraiment rien d'autre que d'entrainer son équipe ... ou tout simplement les aiguiller pendant les combats dans le but de soulager leur stress. Toute la paperasserie à faire, Rukia en prend soin. Il a essayé de le faire lui-même, mais elle l'a taclé et cloué au sol, lui arrachant les bras jusqu'à lui faire mal ... son équipe en a été sur le cul, surtout depuis qu'ils savent qu'il leur permet de parler librement et plaisanter avec lui. Elle refuse de lui permettre de toucher les choses, car, comme elle le dit, il est beaucoup trop désorganisé et écrit mal. Tous les fichiers de l'académie sont placés sur son bureau à elle, car il aime trop se laisser aller et foutre la pagaille, et elle est très pointilleuse sur les diplômés qu'elle classe. Ainsi, après la formation et constatant que son bureau est toujours aussi propre qu'il l'était quand il est arrivé, il décide de renoncer à dîner et d'aller à la recherche de Byakuya. Il le trouve dans son jardin, en train de regarder les poissons koi dans leur étang avec une expression calme sur son visage.

« Hé, Byakuya! » sourit Ichigo.

« ... Comment es-tu entré dans ma cour? », soupire l'homme avec lassitude.

« Combien de fois ai-je fait cela? Et pourtant tu es toujours surpris », fait Ichigo avec un petit sourire et en faisant un clin d'œil. « J'ai sauté par-dessus la barrière. »

« Que veux-tu Kurosaki? »

« Je tenais à te remercier », dit doucement Ichigo. « Pour la boisson, je veux dire. Je t'ai déjà remercié pour m'avoir aidé à rentrer à la maison. »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne me remercies pas de ne pas avoir profité de toi. »

« ... Pourquoi? », demande nerveusement Ichigo. « J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Tu as tenté d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi », admet Byakuya avant que son ton devienne taquin. « Mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible si l'on considère à quel point mes yeux sont hypnotiques. »

« Hypnotiques? », interroge un Ichigo atterré. « J'ai sérieusement dit ça? »

« Mm-hmm », il hoche la tête. « Pour quelqu'un de vierge, tu es plutôt doué pour embrasser. Tu as eu de la pratique? »

Pendant qu'il parle, racontant à Ichigo ce qu'il a dit à travers de petites questions et commentaires, il est ravi de voir le visage d'Ichigo se réchauffer peu à peu. Il laisse de côté la partie où il lui a avoué son amour, pas encore certain de vouloir lui révéler. Il se découvre à apprécier les taquineries et les arguments plus qu'il ne devrait. Décidant finalement d'un plan d'action, il espère qu'il ne le regrettera pas plus tard.

« Alors ... Tu restes pour dîner? », demande-t-il.

« ... C'est sorti de nulle part », murmure Ichigo. « Euh ... Je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit, je suis juste venu par te remercier. »

« J'insiste », dit Byakuya avec un tout petit sourire.

« Eh bien, si c'est ok pour toi. »

« Je te l'ai demandé, alors bien sûr que ça l'est. »

« Attends ... c'est juste un truc sympa, n'est-ce pas? Rukia sera là? »

« Non, juste nous. Notre première rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas passionnant, Kurosaki? », taquine-t-il.

« ... rendez-vous? Comme dans ... comme ... petit ami? » Ichigo se met à rougir.

Byakuya ne dit rien, allant juste son petit bonhomme de chemin vers sa maison. Comme de toute façon c'est l'heure du dîner et qu'Ichigo a sauté le déjeuner pour combattre avec Ikkaku, il se précipite derrière le plus grand. Le dîner est calme et confortable, la conversation est légère et clairement orientée vers tout ce qu'ils trouvent déstressant. Byakuya tombe gentiment dans cet arrangement, agréablement surpris de n'avoir aucun problème à considérer Ichigo comme 'sien'. Normalement, il devrait se haïr lui-même de penser une telle chose et décourager clairement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire penser de cette façon ... mais Ichigo semble être spécial. Après le dîner, il essaie de convaincre Ichigo de rester pour la nuit dans la chambre d'ami et Ichigo insiste pour rentrer à la maison. Byakuya le raccompagne chez lui, les deux parlant doucement tout le long du chemin. À la porte d'Ichigo, le shinigami aux cheveux orange s'arrête et lance un regard timide à son nouveau 'petit ami'. Avec un blush léger sur le bout du nez, Ichigo se penche en avant à mi-chemin et laisse Byakuya décider s'il veut lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit ... pas besoin de lui demander deux fois. Byakuya agrippe l'avant du shihakusho d'Ichigo et le tire pour le rapprocher, collant doucement leurs lèvres. Les bras d'Ichigo s'enroulent autour de son cou, l'un des bras forts de Byakuya glisse autour de la taille élancée du plus petit. Après un moment, Ichigo se met à gémir et Byakuya glisse sa langue dans sa caverne humide. Sa main libre glisse dans les mèches orange et incline la tête d'Ichigo afin qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser, appréciant la manière dont son nouveau compagnon tente de se presser contre la forte poitrine. Lorsque respirer devient nécessaire, ils cassent le baiser et Ichigo voit le sourire minute de Byakuya comme fasciné.

«... Tu veux entrer? », demande tranquillement Ichigo.

« Nous avons du travail demain matin, » souligne Byakuya.

« Nous n'avons pas à faire quoique ce soit », Ichigo rougit violemment. « Je voulais…juste que tu restes un moment. »

« ... Je vais m'allonger avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes », offre-t-il. « Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ... j'ai été distrait la plupart de la journée et je n'ai rien fini. »

« Ça me va », sourit Ichigo.

Autant il veut s'en aller, autant Byakuya ne peut se résoudre à s'éloigner de l'ado qui est en train de sommeiller. Son visage est tellement détendu et heureux, son habituel air menaçant balayé par le bonheur de dormir. Byakuya soupire, tenant serré le jeune homme. Ichigo bourdonne dans son sommeil, se rapprochant et appuyant sa tête sur la poitrine du noble avec un bras posé sur son estomac. Avec des yeux doux, le shinigami aux cheveux sombres sourit de le voir, et ferme ses orbes gris tombant dans le sommeil.

**…./….**

Au petit matin, Ichigo se réveille et trouve Byakuya toujours à côté de lui. Un soupir satisfait le quitte alors qu'il se niche plus près du shinigami plus âgé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Byakuya est resté, et ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance, car il est juste content que l'homme ne l'ait pas quitté. Il ne peut même pas se rappeler s'être réveillé avec un tel sentiment auparavant, la satisfaction et le bonheur brûlant aussi sauvagement que son énergie spirituelle dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour », murmure Byakuya en s'étirant.

« B'jour », Ichigo sourit. « Je pensais me réveiller seul. »

« J'ai dû m'endormir. »

Ichigo se met à rire, en inclinant sa tête sur la poitrine de Byakuya pour le regarder avec les yeux mi-clos. Le noble en oublie presque de respirer devant ces orbes orange qui le couvent et qui sont remplis de convoitise et d'amour. Il est incapable de s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'Ichigo et de l'embrasser.

« Tu peux prendre ta douche en premier », offre Ichigo.

« Nous pouvons la prendre ensemble », réplique Byakuya avec un front soulevé de manière suggestive.

«... Quand on commencera à avoir des relations sexuelles, on commencera à partager notre douche », fronce les sourcils Ichigo. « Pas avant. »

« Pourquoi? Je suis plus apte à profiter de toi sous la douche si on a des relations sexuelles », remarque Byakuya innocemment. « Au moins, maintenant nous avons des liens qui nous rattachent. »

«... c'est vrai » soupire l'orangé. « Eh bien, je ne veux pas prendre ma douche avec toi. C'est gênant et je suis timide ».

« Je peux garder ton honneur sauf, planqué », sourire Byakuya taquin. « Tu n'es pas très timide quand tu es ivre. »

« Je vais faire semblant de ne n'avoir rien entendu », grogne Ichigo. « Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. »

**…./….**

Tout au long de la semaine, tout le monde a dû s'arrêter et contempler Byakuya en s'interrogeant. Personne n'est habitué à le voir si heureux, son masque stoïque abandonné au profit d'un petit sourire de contentement. Renji est le seul qui sache ce qui se passe, mais il a promis de ne pas en parler et il a l'intention de tenir cette promesse ... Byakuya peut être heureux, mais, avec Ichigo, les explosions violentes ne sont jamais loin. Il tient une pile de papiers, de bonne taille, qu'il pose sur le bureau de Byakuya et grimace vers l'homme.

« Comment ça se passe? », interroge-t-il.

« Très bien », sourit Byakuya. « Je pense que je profite réellement de cette relation. Kurosaki est une personne très drôle à irriter. »

«... Vous l'appelez toujours par son nom de famille? » demande Renji. « Pourquoi pas son prénom? »

« Je pense qu'il pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque si je faisais ça », dit-il en se moquant. « Ici, s'il te plaît porte ceux-là à Rukia. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Les candidats de l'académie que j'ai refusés », dit-il. « Elle a demandé tous ceux que je ne voulais pas. Elle doit aussi avoir une pile pour toi à ramener. »

« Pas de problème. »

Renji valse autour du bureau d'Ichigo, pose les fichiers sur son bureau et de surprise le réveille. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange, allongé en arrière sur le dos de sa chaise avec ses mains derrière la tête, s'écrie tandis qu'il se penche en arrière trop loin et tombe au sol. Renji rit aux éclats, Ichigo gémit et se lève avec un air menaçant.

« Bon sang! » se met-il à crier.

« J'apporte les fichiers que Rukia voulait », sourit Renji. « Le capitaine Kuchiki dit qu'elle en a quelques-uns que je dois lui ramener. »

« Euh ... Je ne fais pas la paperasse », dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. « Rukia ne me laisse pas, tu devras donc les lui porter à elle et elle te donnera les fichiers que tu veux. »

« Que fais-tu ici alors? »

« J'entraîne la division, je livre des choses que Rukia a besoin de faire livrer... tout ce qu'elle me laisse », il soupire. « Je tiens à rester occupé, mais dernièrement, j'ai eu l'esprit complètement embrouillé. »

« Je l'aurai parié », sourit Renji. « Eh bien, je te verrai plus tard. »

« Hé, attend! », appelle Ichigo avec un regard fuyant. « Comment va Byakuya? »

« Mieux que d'habitude », glousse Renji. « Quoi que tu aies fait, continue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendu et heureux. »

« Je vais essayer », rougit Ichigo.

Ichigo est resté au travail tard, ayant enfin convaincu Rukia de la laisser l'aider avec les fichiers de l'académie. Elle lui en a donné vingt et exigé qu'il ne choisisse que cinq candidats avec le plus de potentiel, lui disant que s'il ne le fait pas, elle ne le laissera plus l'aider. Il a réussi à rogner la pile vers le bas à quinze ... mais il déteste simplement risquer de passer à côté d'un élève assidu. Il est couché sur le ventre à même le sol, tous les fichiers restants étalés devant lui, afin qu'il puisse les comparer. Ceux qui restent ont les meilleures notes dans presque toutes les matières, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a réussi à en arriver là. Il gémit, baissant la tête et entendant le son de la porte qui s'ouvre.

« Je travaille dessus, Rukia », il fronce les sourcils. « Donne-moi quelques minutes de plus. »

« Pas le bon Kuchiki », glousse Byakuya.

« Dieu merci! » Ichigo soupire de soulagement. « J'étais sûr que Rukia allait me tuer! »

« Que fais-tu? »

« J'ai réussi à convaincre Rukia de me laisser aider pour les candidatures de l'Académie », sourit Ichigo. « Elle a été inondée à la fois par nos papiers et par Renji qui l'a ennuyée, donc elle m'a laissé aider juste pour me faire taire. »

« Elle fait toute la paperasse? »

« Ouais, elle m'a effectivement frappé pour m'empêcher d'y toucher », coupe Ichigo. « L'équipe s'est moquée de moi pendant un mois à cause de ça. Ses excuses sont : 'je suis trop désorganisé', 'mon écriture est nulle', et cela lui épargnerait du temps d'avoir à réparer mes foutues erreurs. En fait, elle a probablement raison. D'ailleurs, elle est toujours très habile à tout finir rapidement ... si Renji n'est pas en train de l'embêter bien entendu. »

« Depuis combien de temps les regardes-tu? », demande Byakuya en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

«... Trois heures », rougit Ichigo. « Mais j'ai commencé avec vingt, donc j'avance! »

Byakuya rit légèrement, regardant d'Ichigo devenir complètement rouge. Il se penche plus près du jeune shinigami et se met à regarder les fichiers avec lui. Après avoir souligné quelques petites choses à rechercher, donner son avis sur les quelques fiches qu'Ichigo avait mises de côté, et une autre demi-heure de tri, Ichigo tient enfin triomphalement les cinq dossiers qu'il a choisis.

« Enfin! » dit-il joyeusement. « Merci, Byakuya ... mais peut-on éviter de dire à Rukia que tu m'as aidé? »

« Bien sûr », dit-il en ricanant. « Maintenant ... que dirait-tu d'aller dîner? »

« Ça sonne bien », sourit Ichigo. « Laisse-moi mettre ça sur le bureau de Rukia. »

« Elle est déjà partie », informe Byakuya. « Il y a environ une heure, en fait. »

Ichigo fronce les sourcils avant d'empiler les fichiers restants sur son bureau, posant les cinq qu'il a choisis avec soin loin de la pile. Ensuite, Byakuya ose envelopper un bras autour de sa taille et ils marchent en dehors du bureau.

C'est chez Byakuya cette fois. Ichigo est finalement devenu assez courageux pour passer la nuit avec son petit ami. Byakuya n'a jamais fait pression sur lui pour faire tout ce qu'il ne veut pas. Il a toujours avancé avec précaution vis-à-vis de lui, par obligation compte tenu de son tempérament, et Ichigo l'apprécie. Ce soir, toutefois, c'est Ichigo qui est déterminé à devenir plus intime. Après le dîner, ils sont tous les deux assis sous le porche face au jardin. Ichigo est niché avec bonheur dans les bras forts de son copain. Tous les deux regardent les étoiles briller après le coucher du soleil.

« Byakuya ... je ...», il commence à rougir.

« Tu quoi? », demande le noble, ravi. « Si tu veux quelque chose, Ichigo, n'aie pas peur de me le demander. »

« Je ... je voudrais prendre un bain », murmure Ichigo avec sa mine renfrognée.

« Et c'est tout? », glousse le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres. « Je vais te montrer où ça se trouve. »

La baignoire est la chose la plus impressionnante qu'Ichigo ait jamais vue de sa vie, puisque c'est tout simplement une source chaude à l'intérieur. Byakuya s'apprête à le laisser là, s'assurant qu'il a une serviette et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin ... mais la main d'Ichigo sur son bras l'arrête. Il se retourne pour voir briller dans les yeux d'ambre, la détermination qui est habituellement de rigueur pour la bataille, réalisant que cela pourrait éventuellement être encore un autre champ de bataille pour le jeune orangé.

« Je ... veux le prendre avec toi », murmure Ichigo tranquillement.

Byakuya est surpris, toutefois il n'en dit rien. Il ferme la porte, revient vers Ichigo avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il se déshabille lentement devant l'orangé. Ichigo a le souffle coupé tandis que sa mâchoire tombe et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Après avoir ôté ses propres vêtements, il s'occupe doucement de ceux d'Ichigo. L'autre rougit à profusion, la nervosité scintillant dans ses orbes aux côtés de cette fameuse détermination.

« Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi », murmure-t-il.

« Je sais », dit Ichigo en le fixant. « Viens. »

Ils se glissent dans l'eau. Byakuya attire Ichigo dans ses bras et commence à embrasser ses épaules et son cou. Ichigo gémit doucement, passant ses mains derrière pour emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure noire soyeuse. Des mains commencent à voyager, Ichigo se tourne face au noble, et les lèvres se collent passionnément. Il n'a fallu presque rien au plus jeune pour devenir dur, à commencer quand Byakuya s'est mis à se déshabiller. De sorte qu'il est fin prêt à aller plus loin que la normale. Il se presse contre l'homme, frottant leur membre engorgé dans un gémissement sensuel. Un frisson traverse Byakuya comme il commute leur position. Il repousse Ichigo contre le côté de la baignoire et se penche vers le petit corps merveilleusement musclé. Il déplace un genou entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se cabre sous la sensation et inconsciemment se met à grogner. Pendant ils s'explorent l'un et l'autre, Byakuya utilise l'eau à son avantage et glisse un couple de doigts dans l'entrée d'Ichigo pour l'étirer. Ichigo gémit à la sensation, renforce son emprise sur les épaules de Byakuya. Cette étreinte devient assez serrée pour le meurtrir. Ses ongles mordent sa peau quand les doigts de Byakuya frappent sa prostate.

« Byakuya ... s'il te plaît », supplie Ichigo. « S'il te plaît ... prend-moi. »

Avec un grognement sauvage, Byakuya hisse Ichigo qui enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille mince. Il agrippe le bord de la baignoire et pousse rapidement dans l'entrée de son amant tandis qu'Ichigo se met à crier dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Le resserrement autour de son membre fait profondément gémir Byakuya, qui attend qu'Ichigo s'habitue à sa taille presque trop importante pour lui.

« ... bouge », halète Ichigo.

« Avec plaisir », grogne Byakuya.

Il claque durement sur ses hanches, frappant dans la prostate d'Ichigo à maintes reprises. Ichigo crie et hurle de plaisir, bascule de nouveau tout en agrippant n'importe quoi pour rester accroché. Une de ses mains est sur l'épaule de Byakuya, mais l'autre a dévié pour tirer sur ses cheveux longs, presque douloureusement. Byakuya siffle, enfonçant sa verge profondément dans l'anus d'Ichigo et il se complait dans le ronronnement et les miaulements qu'Ichigo lui donne en retour. Une de ses mains lâche le bord de la baignoire, se déplaçant pour frotter la verge dure d'Ichigo tandis que son autre main le stabilise. Son nom est crié, le corps d'Ichigo frissonne violemment, et l'intérieur de l'orangé se serre cruellement autour de son membre. Byakuya frappe plusieurs fois encore brutalement et durement, tout en appuyant aussi profondément que possible, et puis il répand sa semence à l'intérieur d'Ichigo dans un grognement final sauvage. Il plonge peu profondément et lentement dans l'eau pour calmer son orgasme tandis que sa tête tombe sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. Celui-ci est presque endormi, alors Byakuya les lave tous les deux et tire son amant pour le sortir de la baignoire. Il l'enveloppe dans une serviette, se séchant afin de ne pas tomber, et puis il le porte dans sa chambre. Il étend Ichigo sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de lui et jetant leurs serviettes sur le côté. Après quoi, il enroule avec sécurité ses bras autour de son jeune amant et le tient aussi près que possible. Ichigo soupire de bonheur et se tourne pour câliner contre la poitrine dure de Byakuya.

« Je t'aime », dit doucement Ichigo.

« Moi aussi », Byakuya sourit comme il se niche son menton au-dessus la tête d'Ichigo.

La nuit est calme, le vent, une brise douce, et les deux s'endorment avec une seule chose en tête. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps ... ils sont tous les deux vraiment heureux.


End file.
